Ferbastyczna szkoła/Krótkie opowiadanie o niczym
Uwaga! Strona może zawierać treści nieodpowiednie dla Twojego wieku. 690px|link=Ferbastyczna szkoła#Sezon 1 Ferbastyczna szkoła Sezon pierwszy Jest to zwykły odcinek Seboliii. Opis Buford i Baljeet muszą do szkoły napisać krótkie opowiadanie. Zakładają się, które będzie lepsze. Tymczasem Fineasz i Ferb próbują podlizać się dyrektorce, by ta zainstalowała w szkole wi-fi. Bohaterowie * Fineasz Flynn; * Nauczycielka matematyki; * Ferb Fletcher; * Nauczyciel angielskiego; * Buford Van Stomm; * Baljeet Tjinder; * Fretka Flynn; * Moranica Uglyfoot-Curvehead Scenariusz (W szkole, na lekcji) Fineasz: Jestem zmęczony. (Fineasz usypia na lekcji. Po chwili wstaje) Nauczycielka: Flynn? Ile to wynosi? Fineasz: Eeee... Fineasz (w myślach): Ale co... yymmm... Fineasz: Sześcian? (Wszyscy zaczynają się śmiać) Ferb: Gratulacje, stary, wymyśliłeś nowe twierdzenie. Nazwij je Twierdzenie Flynna. Udowodniłeś, że 2 razy 2 to sześcian! (Czołówka) Głos: A school, Go to school, Be in school (Pojawia się Fineasz, a obok niego napis "Starring: Phineas Flynn") And go in-to school! Go to the school, Be under and over, And go to the in! (Pojawia się Ferb, a obok niego napis "Starring: Ferb Fletcher") Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! New friends, (Pojawia się Fretka, a obok niej napis "Starrig: Candace Flynn") New enemys, New boys, New girls, (Pojawia się Dundersztyc, a obok niego napis "Starring: Heinz Doofensmirtz") Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! (Pojawia się Pepe Pan Dziobak, a obok niego napis "Starring: Perry the Platypus") And common to go into theeem! Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! (Wszyscy wymienieni bohaterowie stają przed szkołą, a nad nimi pojawia się logo serialu) And new friends is waiting neaaaaaaaaar heeere! Go to the school! Narrator: Ferbastyczna szkoła. (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Krótkie opowiadanie o niczym. (Na lekcji) Nauczyciel: Wasze zadanie to napisać krótkie opowiadanie. Piszecie je w parach, albo sami. (W ławce Baljeeta i Buforda) Buford: Mamy do wyboru napisać to opowiadanie razem lub osobno. Chyba napiszemy razem... Baljeet: Tak. Dzięki mnie dostaniemy po szóstce. Buford: A czemu dzięki tobie? Baljeet: Bo to ja tu jestem geniuszem. Buford: A ja się nie liczę? Baljeet: Liczę... znaczy, liczysz się. Tylko ja jestem geniuszem. Buford: Jesteś geniuszem, ale to nie znaczy, że jesteś najlepszy. Baljeet: W takim razie napiszemy osobno! Założę się, że dostanę lepszy stopień. Buford: No chyba ty! Baljeet: Ech... widać, że mnie lepiej pójdzie. (Na korytarzu, Fineasz, Ferb i Fretka rozmawiają z dyrektorką) Fineasz: Ferb i Fretka mówili mi, że ma pani gabinet pełen drogich rzeczy, a w dodatku jest jedynym miejscem w szkole, które się nie wali po mocniejszym tupnięciu. Moranica: Goń się! Prześladujecie mnie od tygodnia prosząc mnie o wi-fi. Fineasz: Sama się pani przyznała, że jest pani bogata. Ferb: Powinna pani coś wydać na uczniów. Moranica: Nie, nie, nie! Zbieram kasę by zapłacić za zrobienie kalendarza z moimi zdjęciami. Wczoraj szykowałam się do Rozbieranego Maja. Ferb: Yyych... Fretka: Uważam, że powinna pani wydawać pieniądze na szkołę i jej uczniów, cobyłoby rozsądnym wydatkiem. Moranica: A idź wsadź głowę do kibla, panno Kredko. Fretka: Mam na imię Fretka... Moranica: Nieważne. Boreasz, Flet, Kredka, na lekcje! (Przed szkołą) Baljeet: Ooo... masz gotowe opowiadanie? Buford: Eeee... tak. Baljeet: A odczytasz mi je? Buford: Nooo... nie mogę, bo... (Buford wyrywa kartkę z zeszytu i wsadza komuś do plecaka) Buford: On mi je ukradł! Baljeet: Serio? Mógłbym na moim dopisać twoje imię i nazwisko. Buford: Nie! Napiszę je sam, teraz. Baljeet: W szkole nie ma dzisiaj Sam'a. Chyba nie będziesz go miał! Buford: A właśnie, że będę miał! Napiszę je ja, Buford Van Stomm! (Na korytarzu) Fineasz: Prosimy panią o to! Moranica: Wkurzacie mnie! Zrobię to, ale jak zrobicie dla mnie jedną z tych dwóch rzeczy. Po pierwsze, możecie sprzedawać kalendarze ze mną, albo... (Później, Fineasz i Ferb robią masaż Moranice) Fineasz: Dlaczego się na to zgodziliśmy!? Ferb: Bo początkowo to miało być jeśli chcemy, a potem dyrka nas zmuszała. Fineasz: Przecież wiem. Ferb: Sorka, ale ten odór niszczy mój mózg. Moranica: Czas na stopy... Fineasz: Nie ja! Fretka: Nie ja! Ferb: Kurczę... (Ferb zaczyna masować głowę) Fretka: Co ty robisz? Ferb: Mówiłem, że niszczy mi mózg. (Przed szkołą) (Piosenka Piszemy opko) Buford: Piszemy opko, Lecz fabuły nie mam, Piszemy opko, O czym ono ma być? O niczym? Bo opko napisać mam, By udowodnić że Jestem lepszy od Baljeeta, Piszemy opko! O czym ono ma być? Piszemy opko, Lecz fabuły nie mam, Piszemy opko! (Koniec piosenki) (Na lekcji) Nauczycielka: Hmmm... Baljeet? Dostajesz 6! Buford? Zaskoczyłeś mnie. Normalnie dostałbyś 5, ale ze względu na twój postęp dostajesz 6+. Buford (wyskakuje z ławki): TAAAK! Chociaż raz wygrałem z Baljeetem w czymś niesportowym! (Wszyscy się na niego patrzą, a on siada do ławki) Buford: Może powiedziałyś pewne magiczne słowo? Baljeet: Eeee... hokus pokus? Buford: Nie, to na "p". Baljeet: Eeem... proszę? Buford: To drugie? Baljeet: Eeem... no bo ja... ten no... (Dzwoni dzwonek) Baljeet: Całe szczęście! (Napisy końcowe) (Baljeet i Buford wychodzą z sali. Podchodzą do nich smutni Fineasz, Ferb i Fretka) Baljeet: Ej, o co chodzi? Fretka: Dyrka zainstalowała w szkole wi-fi. Buford: I co w tym złego? Ferb: To, że korzystanie z tego jest obowiązkowe. Trzeba pokazać dyrce historię przeglądania i dać jej 500 dolarów, żeby korzystać 10 sekund. Zasięg jest na 10cm. Moranica: Baljeet Tjindeer! (Baljeet podchodzi do Moranici) Moranica: 500 dolków poproszę. Baljeet: Nie mam. Moranica: Do kozy, ale już! Tam sobie poczekasz, a po lekcjach będziesz robić mi masaż. Baljeet: NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! KONIEC Piosenki *Piszemy opko Inne informacje